


How I Got This Job

by The_Saltman



Series: Saltman's Tales [4]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: A sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910923
Series: Saltman's Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860376
Kudos: 1





	How I Got This Job

As soon as I was out of the hospital, I fucking booked it back to my shack in the woods. I dug around in the area in which I store my clothes and quickly tore off the hospital gown. I put on my best black shirt, my gray jacket with inside pockets, my best black mini skirt, polka dot thigh highs, and a pair of purple knee-high heels. I stuffed my wallet into one of my inside pockets, and began skipping, my heel getting caught in a root, tripping me. I screeched loudly and got up, now watching out as I resumed skipping.

After tripping many more times, fighting a rat, seeing a cool and sexy tall man with a text phone with pretty glowing buttons, talking to God, and giving some bread to Gingi, I finally arrived. I shall not say where it is, because I was asked not to, and it's none of yo damn business boi, or gurl, or neither, or other. Anyways, I arrived there, entering a lobby area and beating on the door the letter told me to go to. 

"OIII MYSTERIOUS PERSON, I'M HEEEEREEE!" I yelled, still beating on the door, violently.

The door suddenly opened, and I could see a tall humanoid figure sitting at a desk. I could see a flame from somewhere on the head, but I couldn't tell what his head was, due to him being in the shadows. I sat down in one of the chairs that stood in front of his desk. The room looked cool, there were even bones on the wall. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Greetings, dear Saltman. Like yourself, I prefer to go by certain aliases than my actual name." His voice was somewhat gruff, he sounded rather old.

"Can I call you Mr. Bones? Also how the fuck did you know about my aliases?" I asked, eagerly looking at him.

"You may call me whatever you please, for it matters not, and I know of your aliases because I stole some data from the bastards who captured you." He rested his gloved hands upon the table.

"Okay, that seems legit." I looked at him.

"Sooo, what'd you call me here for? Why did you say I would be an amazing help?" I pressed for information, I fucking craved knowledge.

"Society will never accept you, they will always see you as a freak, a feral creature. They will see you the same way your own species sees you, or more likely in an even worse way. You know of these facts, and so do I, and these, among others are the very reasons you are perfect for this job." He was speaking the truth, unfortunately.

"Yeah, that's the fucking depressing shit, but true. How does that make me perfect for whatever job ya have? And what other facts?" I tilted my head, staring at him, wondering what job a beast like myself would be perfect for.

"People will avoid you, they will be less likely to interfere with anything you do. You are also incredibly determined and strong, not to mention the fact that you will kill if needed." The flame flickered slightly as he tapped his fingers upon the desk.

"Okay, cut to the chase man, what the hell job do you think I'd be good for? You want me as a fucking assassin or somethin'?" I asked, looking at him, thinking I had figured it out. I assumed that this shady man had wanted me to work as an assassin, but this only somewhat close.

"No, not exactly an assassin per se, you will be killing people if you choose to accept, but these people will be deserving, and you will be tasked with bringing the bodies back here. You will also sometimes have to help transfer certain liquids to and from here. Additionally, you will be allowed to keep some of the bones and heads of those you kill." This piqued my interest, so I decided to bite.

"Okay, sure, but what kinds of people will I be killing, and how brutally?" I asked, I was interested in adding more bones and heads to my collection. The prospect of having more parts for my head and just cool shit to look at sounded fun.

''You will be killing the scum, the worst of the worst, those who prey upon the innocent and the defenseless. You will be killing predators and the like." He seemed to truly despise these wretched excuses for people, rightfully so. I despise people like this as well, and I was all for hunting them, as a job no less.

"Fantastic, I enjoy hunting them as is, turning the hunters, the predators into the hunted, the prey." I had to fill out some forms, and all that shit, but I ended up getting a job,


End file.
